


busted pipes

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [298]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Gen, Omorashi, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28112586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Professor Juniper leads Hilda, Cheren, and Bianca on the start of their journey, only for the four of them to run into some trouble in the first Pokemon Center.
Series: Commissions [298]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Kudos: 3





	busted pipes

By the time Hilda, her friends, and the professor have reached Accumula town, she is really excited to finally get to the Pokemon Center. It has been a bit of a trek for all four of them, something that they have all agreed upon, so they eagerly enter into the sliding doors, but what they are met with is not at all what they are expecting.

Instead of the usual sterile smell of a Pokemon Center, their noses are met with the unmistakable and overwhelming scent of urine- human urine, to be more specific. And rather than the usual hushed conversation, soft beeps of the machinery, and occasional business transaction, they instead hear a lot of whimpering and groaning, sounds of utter discomfort that are also pretty solidly coming from humans, rather than Pokemon.

Once Hilda gets a good look around the room, she can see where this is coming from. The Pokemon Center is packed with trainers, all of whom seem to be uncomfortable, showing it in various ways. While some are just tense and a little fidgety, others squirm back and forth, while some are holding themselves and doing full on dances in place, and those who are not showing any signs of physical discomfort are showing obvious signs of misery.

That is because those who do not look like they are desperate to pee have already wet themselves. All around them, there are wet shorts and skirts and pants, and some puddles here and there that a few custodians are working to clean up, some of them looking rather desperate themselves, while others have dark patches on their uniforms suggesting that they have already had to clean up their own messes. All in all, it is a scene like nothing Hilda has ever witnessed in her life, with so many desperate and soaked trainers that it is shocking.

She can tell that the professor, Cheren, and Bianca are all stunned by this as well, and she can’t blame them for that in the last. This is easily the strangest thing she has ever seen, and not how she expected to start her journey, even if she knew that she would encounter a lot of unusual, never before seen things while on the road. Somehow, mass desperation and this many accidents were never things that she considered on the list of sights to see on this trip.

Even Nurse Joy, standing behind the counter where she always is, is fidgeting and biting her lip, looking like she could use a trip to the bathroom herself. None of this makes a bit of sense, considering how nice the facilities at Pokemon Centers usually are, and so, Professor Juniper leads the kids up to the counter, so that she can ask what is going on.

“It looks like everyone here is in a bit of a pinch,” she starts. “Is something going on? What happened?”

“Some Pokemon related incident resulted in the pipes getting all messed up in town,” Nurse Joy explains, her voice showing the obvious strain of trying to hold it for so long. Hilda feels a stab of sympathy for her, but also starts to feel some dread set in, as she realizes exactly where this explanation is going. “All of the pipes in town are suffering, and it is taking them a while to figure out how to fix it. We were told not to put anything into them until things were figured out, and most people decided it would be easier to wait it out than to try and go all the way to another town, but…”

She winces and squeaks, jamming a hand between her legs for a moment, before regaining her composure and blushing, pulling her hand back. “Excuse me for that. Anyway, at the time, it seemed like it might take a lot longer to reach another town, when we could just wait, and some of us are not able to leave and go that far right now. Of course, it is taking a lot longer than anyone expected, so a lot of people have given up and tried to go somewhere else. That is, anyone who can. As you can probably see, a lot of people were not able to even consider making the trip, and have not been able to even leave the building.”

“That certainly is unfortunate,” Professor Juniper replies, some nerves starting to creep into her voice, though she tries to repress those. “Is it really the entire system of the town? Not just the Pokemon Center?”

“Not just us, sadly,” Nurse Joy replies. “I wouldn’t be able to leave either way, but even the houses and the other stores are all under the same warning. It certainly is causing a lot of trouble for everyone.”

“I’ll say!” Bianca pipes up, as she looks around the room a little bit. Her eyes widen as she realizes one of the people she has glanced at is in the process of losing control right now, and she quickly looks away to give her some privacy, as she soaks her skirt and pantyhose. Clearing her throat, she continues, “How long has it been?”

“Oh, hours by now. I think a lot of people are regretting not leaving sooner, but they almost definitely won’t make it if they try and make the trip, so if they’re not going to make it either way, they might as well stay somewhere they can get cleaned up when it’s all over,” Joy says. “We think it won’t be much longer now, at least, but that doesn’t mean much.”

This really is a disaster, and Hilda can’t help but feel bad for everyone here, especially Nurse Joy, who has to keep working through all of it, and everyone that has to clean up after the inevitable messes. However, it is not just sympathy for the others that she is feeling, not when she realizes just how bad this news is for her own group. All four of them had been looking forward to getting here for one particular reason.

Not long after they set off on their journey, Bianca had piped up and asked if it would take a long time, because she kind of needed to pee. Professor Juniper had asked then and there if she thought she could hold it, or if she needed to head back, but Bianca said it was not that bad, just as long as the walk would not be too terrible. After deciding that she would be able to hold it until they got there, the four of them resumed their walk, with Bianca not actually showing many signs of desperation as she went.

However, she did bring it up a few times, mentioning that she could not wait to get to the Pokemon Center, where she would be able to go to the bathroom. After a little while, sympathizing with her plight, and starting to realize a little pressure on her own bladder, Hilda had mentioned that she sort of needed to pee as well, and that she was looking forward to going to the bathroom as well.

Time seemed to start dragging by at that point, and she became more aware of the fact that she did need to go. After a little while, when Bianca mentioned her need again, Professor Juniper mentioned that she would definitely make use of the facilities before they left, whether to help comfort Bianca further by letting her know that she and Hilda were not the only ones coping with full bladders, or being completely genuine, as they had been on the road for some time at that point.

Each time that someone brought it up, Cheren would get that much more flustered, blushing furiously, and Hilda noticed a certain stiffness to his gait, until she asked him outright, “Do you have to pee too, Cheren?” He blushed even deeper, protesting the blunt way that she asked, complaining about how personal it was, and generally kicking up a fuss totally characteristic of someone like Cheren, before finally looking down and mumbling that he had had to pee for a while now, but just did not want to admit it.

But the professor was quick to assure him that there was nothing to worry about there, because he was in good company. At the time, it did not seem like that big of a deal, because at the time, they thought that they were well on their way to being able to visit the bathroom as soon as they got to town. Though none of them were necessarily desperate, they were all very much aware of their need to pee, and all very much looking forward to being able to relieve themselves of that burden.

Which is why the shocking situation that they have walked into is such an unpleasant surprise, making all four of them start to worry about their own situations. Though they had all been confident in waiting this long to get to the bathroom, that says nothing about how they feel now that they know it might be a while before they actually have the chance to go to the bathroom like they thought they would be able to. After a long time on the road, each of them is in need of a little break, but for right now, their only option is to get their Pokemon healed like normal, and then try and wait it out, while ignoring everyone else around them, battling with their own bladders.

Bianca tries to hide just how much worse it has gotten since entering the building. She has already been worrying about it, but trying to keep that to herself, because she had promised everyone that she was fine. This is her first time on the road, her first time away from home, doing everything that she can to prove to her family that she is grown up, and does not need to be kept under lock and key. Being put in a situation like this right out of the gate makes her nervous, makes her worry that she might not actually be ready for the hardships of life on the road.

Cheren has always been shy about this kind of thing. It does not help that he grew up with Hilda, who has always looked for any and every excuse to tease him, but even beyond that, personal matters, particularly those regarding bodily functions, are things that he prefers to keep under wraps. He does not even like the fact that his friends are aware of the fact that he has to pee, much less that they know he is being made to wait for a bit longer than planned because of the unfortunate state of the Pokemon Center.

As for Hilda, she is hardly in the mood to tease Cheren right now, and definitely not over something that she is doing her best to deal with as well. She likes to think that she has a strong bladder, probably the strongest out of her friend group, but even the strongest of bladders has its limits. As long as they can make it, she is sure that she can as well, but as she worries about the two of them, she ends up worrying about herself, because, if it goes on for that long, long enough for either of them to lose control, what if it lasts that long for her as well?

Professor Juniper watches over the three of them, hoping that the kids will all get the relief they need, but she also worries about her own bladder. Though she would not admit it to any of them, she is starting to get a little nervous about the whole situation. Even she will not be able to hold out forever adult or otherwise, and she is getting to the point where she is starting to feel rather desperate, shifting her weight from foot to foot while she puts her Pokemon up to be healed.

Nurse Joy looks like she has seen better days as she gets to work, squirming more and more. It is obvious that she is doing her best to hide just how bad it is getting for her, but it is pretty clear that she has to pee even worse than she lets on, that she is just trying to keep up a professional demeanor while everyone else continues to fall apart around her. Her job must be very difficult, because she has never even had the option of trying to find some other place to pee. She just has to stay right there behind her counter and keep working throughout all of it, while her lobby is filled to the brim with desperate trainers who just keep wetting themselves.

The quartet certainly hopes that they do not end up joining those ranks, but it is really hard to tell where any of this could go when they have no idea just how long they will have to wait. All four of them can feel their desperation growing more intense just from their worries, and listening to all the moans and whimpers and occasionally splashing of liquid on the ground only makes it that much worse, and that much harder for them to control. Bianca is trembling by the time she puts her own Pokemon up, hoping so fervently that her luck will turn around, that there will come an announcement that the pipes have been fixed, and that everyone can go to the bathroom.

She knows that there will be a bit of a wait, as there are plenty of desperate people who were here first, but even if she lets them go first, she thinks that she would be able to hold it, just as long as that fix comes soon. Of course, this is all working under the assumption that things are actually going to work out like she hopes that they will, which she knows is not exactly likely. By the time she has her Pokeballs back in her hands, stuffing them back in her bag, her legs are shaking a bit, and she steps back so that Cheren can step up and get his own team healed.

He knows that it is rude to keep such an intense watch on Nurse Joy while she is clearly coping with her own private need, but it is had not to watch the way that she squirms and fights against her own bladder. She would probably feel a lot better if she felt like she could show more outward signs of her need to pee, but as things are, she just squirms a little bit, biting her lip and wincing every now and then. If she were able to hold herself or dance around, she might be able to hold on a bit easier, but instead, she just keeps doing her job like she is supposed to, clearly as admirable as can be.

Cheren wishes that it were that easy for him to keep his composure. He is doing his best not to show too many outward signs, but he really has to pee, and he is sure that he is not been holding it for nearly as long as Nurse Joy has. He presses his legs tightly together as he waits for his Pokemon to be healed, and then gratefully accepts them and steps to the side, hoping against hope that he will not have to wait too much longer, that everyone in the center will be able to get the relief that they need before it is too late.

Hilda is the last one to get her team healed, and as she watches Nurse Joy get to work, she sees the nurse start to panic a bit, hesitating and pressed a hand to the front of her dress, trying to hold herself, but it is already too late. The other three soon catch onto what is happening, watching in disbelief as Nurse Joy finally gives into her desperation and starts to wet herself. A dark spot starts to spread against the front of her dress before she drops her hand, and then it is just left to run down her legs.

She only pauses for a moment, though, and then she is back to work, healing Hilda’s Pokemon even as the stream continues down her legs. It is obvious that she has not only been holding for a long time, but that she has also been holding a lot, and that it is a wonder she could even last _this_ long. Hilda feels terrible for her, and all four of them only admire her that much more for the way that she has kept up a professional demeanor, even in the midst of peeing herself.

“Here you are,” she says, her voice a little shaky and her cheeks a bright shade of red, as she tries even now to keep up that demeanor and hide her humiliation, acting as if nothing has happened. Hilda thanks her as she takes the balls back, and then, the four of them move away from the counter as they wonder what to do now. Obviously, going anywhere else is kind of pointless right now, so all of them have to remain here and wait until there is some sort of change in the situation, while trying to forget how badly they need to pee.

Which is really hard for them to do when there are so many people around them fighting against their needs and losing. It seems like there are more and more puddles on the floor with each passing minute, and every time someone new enters the center, they share that same look of distress when they realize that they have not found the relief that they set out for when they made their way into town.

Travelers and townsfolk alike are all suffering as they wait for the lengthy repair to finally be completed, before it is too late for everyone. For most people, it really does seem like there is no other option besides fully wetting themselves right here in the lobby, keeping the custodians quite busy. Now, Hilda notices that none of the custodians are dry, meaning that all of them have wet themselves by now, either before the group arrived, or since they arrived.

With all of the workers here in wet clothes, it really does make the situation seem that much more hopeless. She can’t help but feel terrible for everyone here, including her own friends, but right now, she also feels pretty bad for herself. It has been a long time since she has been this nervous about a situation like this, and she wishes that she had known this was going to happen. Maybe the others would not have been as cool about it, but Hilda probably could have managed peeing outside. In fact, she knows that she is going to have to do that eventually on her journey, so why not get started now?

Cheren would have the easiest time of it, but he is also the most shy about admitting to his needs like that, so he would not have wanted to if he knew the others were aware of what he was doing. Bianca would probably be a little disgusted by the idea, probably unaware of the fact that it is inevitable. But Hilda is fairly certain that a researcher like Professor Juniper is used to having to pee wherever she is able to, and was just waiting until they got to the Pokemon Center because it did not seem like it was necessary to have to relieve herself on the roadside.

Now, she is probably dealing with the exact same regret that Hilda is, but would either of them have been able to do it while knowing that Bianca and Cheren were not ready to do it? Or would they have experienced too much sympathy for the others, and wanted to join them in holding it anyway? She is not sure, but thinking about that does not do much, considering the fact that they are her either way, and have no way of turning back time to do things differently.

The group splits up in the lobby, each of them looking for something different to distract themselves. The professor wants to talk with one of the workers about the situation, wanting to see if she can get anymore information, and Bianca has some things she wants to buy at the little shop. Cheren looks for somewhere to sit down, looking more and more flustered by the moment, and Hilda just goes to look out the window, not sure how else to take her mind off of her growing desperation.

Cheren is looking pretty bad, so she knows he probably wants to be left alone. Otherwise, she would probably sit with him for a bit, but when he gets all flustered like this, when he gets embarrassed about something, he wants to try and hide it. It will be pretty much impossible for him to hide anything if she is right there with him, so she ignores him like he probably wants her to.

Though he is not doing very good, she knows that Bianca is doing the worst out of all of them. She has always had a weak bladder for as long as Hilda has known her, has always been running off in the middle of conversations because it was urgent and she could not wait anymore. Many a childhood play date was interrupted by that sort of thing, because once she got desperate, it had to be dealt with right then and there. Hilda was tougher but also not shy about it, whereas Cheren has always been like this, trying to keep his private needs private.

Of course, she can remember a time or two where his reluctance to admit that he had to pee meant that he ended up having to go home early due to some unfortunate accidents that she has sworn to never tease him about again, no matter how tempting that may be…

Thinking about all of this does nothing to help her situation, though. Remembering all of those times just makes it that much worse, but coming out of her thoughts brings her back to the present, to the room full of squirming, whimpering trainers, to the growing stench of urine, to the fact that she is surrounded by people all wetting themselves. All she wants is to make sure that she and her friends are not a part of that group.

But that might be a bit too far out of her control. Bianca finishes her purchase, not able to stand still the entire time. She can’t keep holding it, especially not while trying to maintain some sense of dignity, so she decides to give up on that. It may be embarrassing to show her needs so openly, but since she is surrounded by other people all doing the same, she does not care nearly as much.

Her long skirt makes it hard for her to hold herself, but she bunches it up under her hands so that she can grab at her crotch, hopping from foot to foot, willing to do whatever it takes to keep herself dry, or at least as dry as she possibly can. She knows that her panties are already damp from a few lapses in control, but as long as it is nothing noticeable, then she will still consider it a success. And if dancing around in the middle of the Pokemon Center is what it takes to keep her from wetting herself any further, then she is going to do it, knowing that the other desperate strangers can’t judge her for this, and knowing that her friends will understand, that she will not be met with any teasing later, no matter what may happen to her now.

But it really is getting to be too much. She knows that she can’t keep this desperate act up forever, and that eventually, nothing that she does will be able to stop her from losing control, but until that time comes, she just has to keep doing this, while time seems to drag on and on. It is hard to tell how long they have been here, waiting for good news, because it feels like it has been an eternity, at least in her current state.

For all she knows, it has only been a couple minutes, or it could have been much longer than that, but the one thing that she does know is that her own time is running out. Her panties will not be able to handle many more leaks, and her skirt is going to start showing some evidence of her leaks if she keeps pressing it down like this, but holding herself is the only way to keep things even remotely under control.

A trainer passes by her, hands clamped tight between his legs, and just as he is walking past her, he suddenly stops and doubles over, groaning as he begins to lose control, his jeans darkening as his bladder gives up on him. Bianca whimpers, squirming her way away from him, not wanting to look at the puddle he is forming on the floor, not even wanting to think about any liquids right now. It seems like everywhere she looks, there is something to make it harder on her, and she just wishes that she were somewhere else, somewhere far away from all these desperate travelers.

Then again, if she were far away from here, she probably would not be in this situation to begin with, hopping from foot to foot as she tries to hold back, because she would probably be somewhere with functioning pipes. Instead, she is here, with the broken pipes and the other squirming trainers, as she quickly joins the ranks of some of their most desperate. This journey is definitely not off to a strong start for her, and she wishes she were at home, where she can go pee whenever she wants to, where her close calls never end in so much disaster, even when she does hold it for longer than she needs to.

As it is, she is pretty sure by now that she is not going to make it, not even close. She does not want to give up hope on something like that, especially when she has made it so far, but there is only so much she can do, and only so much that she can hold back. When dancing does not do much to help, she knows that she is in trouble, and knows that she is not going to be able to make it. Even if the bathrooms were reopened right now, there would still be plenty who would want to get in line in front of her, and she would have to let them, because they have been waiting longer than her.

Of course, a lot of the people who were already here have also wet themselves, but there is still a pretty big amount of desperate trainers in the room, while the custodians struggle to keep up with all of the new messes that are made.

While Bianca is thinking through all of this, Cheren is still sitting on a bench by himself, glad that everyone else is so distracted by their own troubles that they do not pay him any mind. A situation like this is an absolute nightmare for someone like him, who is so shy about this kind of thing that being surrounded by it only humiliates him that much more. He knows that he has to do whatever he can to keep holding it, but that involves a lot of embarrassing things, things that he never likes to do, no matter how desperate he might be.

And while he tries to convince himself not to hide it just because of his own hangups, he accidentally reminds himself of all of the times he wet himself growing up, all of the times that he pushed himself to his very limit to avoid admitting his need to his friends, acting like he could just wait until he got home, even when that was hours away and he was at his limit. Those memories, combined with all the sights and sounds around him, push him to finally push a hand to his lap, holding himself through his pants. His face burns with humiliation, but this is all that he can do.

The last thing he wants is to end up with sopping pants at the beginning of the Pokemon journey he has been looking forward to for so long. How is he supposed to become the strongest trainer there is if he can’t even hold his bladder through a situation like this? Won’t he eventually end up in long, tough battles that will require a lot of patience? Of course, he will have better chances to prepare for that in the future, whereas there was nothing he could have done to prepare himself for such an unexpected situation as this.

Cheren just needs to keep holding it, no matter what it takes. He shifts back and forth in his seat, keeping his legs crossed at the ankles, holding himself all the while, glad that Hilda is standing elsewhere. He knows that even she would not tease him in a situation like this, even if she weren’t every bit as desperate, and every bit as worried about making it. She can be mean, but she is not outright cruel, just playful. Even so, there is a very big part of him that does not want her to watch him squirm like this, even more than anyone else. Strangers are bad enough, and people that he knows well are even worse, but Hilda seems like the worst of them all, because he wants to look strong in front of her.

Such a silly thing to worry about right now, when he knows that he can’t help it anymore than anyone else can, but it is still heavy on his mind as he holds himself, eyes searching the room, even though looking around has not helped him even once, considering the sights that he is always met with. This time, though, his gaze does not linger on a stranger on the verge of losing control, but rather, someone that he knows really well.

Cheren can tell at a glance that Bianca is definitely not going to make it.

Bianca knows it as well, and though she clamps down as much as she can, putting all of her focus into trying to hold out for just a little bit longer, she knows that it is no good. No matter how long she is able to prolong the inevitable, she knows that it is definitely not going to be long enough, and that she would not be able to make it even if the bathrooms were opened back up right this second. Even taking a step to go to the bathroom would end it all for her, so she might as well just let go. Even so, she does try to fight it, tries to fight off leak after leak, until her panties have grown so damp that she knows there must be a spot growing on the front of her skirt.

Still, she tries to fight it, right up until the very end, when no amount of fight can stop it. She holds herself and she crosses and uncrosses her legs, and she hops and squirms and dances, but then one of the leaks lasts much too long to count as a leak, and she knows that she is done for. The jet of urine runs straight down one of her legs, followed by another and another, until she has gone completely still, standing right there in the middle of the Pokemon Center, where she begins to wet herself in earnest.

She eventually lets go of her skirt and drops her hands, but by then, there is already a prominent wet spot on the front of it, and her panties are completely drenched. Her bladder was so full that it takes her quite some time to even be able to cut off the stream and by then, she is so wet that it doesn’t matter, and she just lets it all out, letting the puddle at her feet grow more and more. She is just one of many, her clothing another casualty of the damaged pipes, and there is hardly anyone there that pays her any mind, making the humiliation at least slightly more bearable.

There are two people who do notice, though; her friends, who had both noticed her lapse in control at the same time, and then both want to hurry to her, to make sure that she is okay. Hilda starts off for Bianca at the same time that Cheren does, forgetting his desire to stay out of sight and out of the way for as long as possible. The two of them end up reaching her at exactly the same time- so much so that they run smack into each other, bouncing back and struggling to steady themselves before they fall.

Their balance is not the only thing that they have to worry about losing control of, though. Hilda is quick to put a hand between her legs, stopping herself before she lets out more than a quick leak, though it is sizable enough to leave a small wet spot on her denim shorts. She sighs in relief, glad that it did not turn into anything worse, only to look up and see that Cheren was not quite as lucky as her.

Stricken, he has not let go of his crotch, even now that he has begun peeing, unable to get it under control. Just like Hilda, the bump had been a bit too much for him, but even though he has tried holding himself and tried to stop it, he does a lot more than just leak, and soon enough, there is a large wet patch on his jeans, spreading more and more while Bianca and Hilda watch in surprise, neither able to turn away in the moment.

Once it has begun running down his leg, he drops his hand in defeat, looking down to look away from them, but that is not much better, since, like this, he has a full view of his growing wet spot, of the soaked leg of his jeans, and of his own puddle of urine, spreading out to mingle with Bianca’s. All he can think about are his embarrassing memories of childhood, feeling as if this proves that he has not grown up much since then, even though he knows that there was no way he could have planned for, or prevented this.

“It’s alright,” Bianca says in a small voice, snapping him out of his thoughts and reminding him why he came over here to begin with. He looks up at her as she says, “It’s just really hard for everyone right now.”

“I’m fine,” he lies, though, now that he thinks about it, maybe it isn’t that much of a lie, or maybe it won’t be for very long. “I wanted to check on you.”

“Me too,” Hilda adds, and he notices that she has not let go of herself yet, still squirming around, completely shameless now that it is all that she can do to keep bladder in check.

“I’m fine too!” Bianca says, giving them a big smile so that they do not worry about her. Though she is definitely humiliated, there is no point in dwelling on something that she has no control over. This is hardly how she wanted to start her journey, but she knows they all feel the same way, and she at least feels better knowing that she is not alone, especially now that Cheren has soaked his own pants.

“Then that’s good,” he mumbles, trying to keep his embarrassment at bay.

Hilda watches the two of them, glad to see that they are at least not taking this too hard, but she still has to worry about herself. As tempting as it is to just give in right now and join them, since she knows that they would never give her a hard time for it, she also still wants to at least try. They have all been waiting for so long that she can only hope that that means that the wait is almost over, that Nurse Joy was right about the repairs nearly being done.

That is what Professor Juniper is hoping as well, as she hurries over to join the three of them, having noticed the state that Cheren and Bianca are in. She is far past the point of being able to hide her own desperation, and keeps a hand pressed to the front of her skirt even as she walks over to check on them. Neither she nor Hilda are in very good shape right now, and there is a big chance that neither she nor Hilda will stand any chance of making it to the end, not if this keeps dragging on like it has been.

“This is getting ridiculous,” Hilda mutters, mostly to herself, but the professor is inclined to agree with her there. If only they had known that things would end up like this…but she is not sure if anything they could have done would have helped all that much. Maybe, but there is no point in worrying about that now. Two of her new trainers are already soaked, and Hilda does not look like she is far behind them, and Professor Juniper herself is more desperate than she has been in a very long time, completely unable to hold still.

As the adult of the group, she had hoped that she would be able to maintain some sort of composure throughout all of this, just to make sure that the others felt better about things, and to keep some air of maturity. But by now, with Cheren and Bianca both down for the count, and her own situation getting worse by the second, maintaining an air of maturity seems like the least of her worries, and altogether pointless right now.

Though she keeps promising herself that she will just have to wait a little while longer, there is no way to know if that is actually true or not. The truth might be a lot worse, might be a lot longer of a wait than either she or Hilda is prepared to deal with. And all she can do is keep holding until the end, hoping that the end for her will involve a toilet, rather than a soaked pair of panties.

Hilda is soon imitating the movements that she saw Bianca making just before she lost control, hoping that these will help her keep some sort of hold on her bursting bladder. Leak after leak keeps making it past her defenses, but she refuses to let them turn into anything more, and refuses to let herself give into the temptation to let go and deal with the consequences later. She really does want to be able to hold it until the end, to look at least a little bit tougher to her friends, even if she already looks plenty pathetic because she has been reduced to holding herself and dancing just to keep it in.

None of it should even matter, but it matters to her, and that is why she keeps struggling against it, keeps gritting her teeth and fighting with all she has, even as the spot on her shorts grows, bit by bit, because of her frequent leaks. Just as long as they remain little leaks, and nothing more…not that it will make much of a difference, if her shorts end up wet either way. At least to her, it seems like an important distinction between having peed herself a _little_ , and having fully done it.

It definitely makes a difference in how she feels, because if she were empty, she would not be hurting this badly, trying to hold it. There would be nothing _to_ hold, and she would not be nearly so tortured. Her body definitely agrees that there is a distinction there, and despite her own desires, it seems settled on going for the latter, rather than the former, and though she has stopped so many leaks, there eventually comes one that she is not able to stop, no matter how hard she tries.

And then she moans, “Oh, no, not yet…” which is enough to get the attention of her companions, just in time for the three of them to watch her give up on holding herself. Her shorts are already so wet, but the stain extends that much more, and there are soon steady streams of urine running down both of her legs, until it is too much for her shorts to contain at all, and it all comes gushing out of her, splattering to the floor beneath her. Yet another mess to be cleaned up, yet another casualty of the faulty pipes, yet another trainer to lose control in the Pokemon Center just today.

The fact that she is not alone does ease the sting, as does the fact that she made it a little bit longer than her friends did, but she still wishes she could have been strong a bit longer. Both Bianca and Professor Juniper rest a hand on her shoulders to try and comfort her through it, and Cheren is polite enough to look somewhere off to the side, blushing furiously all the while. She has nothing to be ashamed of, no matter how embarrassing it is, because it isn’t her fault, and she sure as hell is not alone in it.

Now, only the professor is left to hope that the pipes get fixed quickly. Which she certainly does, because she is well past the point of being able to behave with any sense of dignity. She has to hold herself to even have any hope of holding it until the end, and staying still is definitely a bad idea right now. Even though the kids have all wet themselves already and she has no reason to try and encourage them by holding out herself, she still wants to look like the adult she is in front of them, and joining them in that humiliation does not exactly fit the bill.

Not that she might have much of an option there. She really is doing everything that she can, but that might not be enough. Her skirt hikes up a little too much as she moves to hold herself more directly, which is why she faces away from the group, not wanting to let any of them see this, while she prays that everyone else in the center is too distracted by their own misery to get a good peak up her skirt while she grabs at herself, whimpering and whining, fighting with all that she has.

There is no way of knowing how much longer she has to hold it, and there has never been any way of knowing that, not from the beginning. In a way, it has basically been hopeless from the start, but at the same time, that also means that there is always a chance that she is mere seconds away from getting the announcement that she so desperately needs to hear right now.

No matter what happens, Professor Juniper tries not to let herself loose hope in the matter, even when her bladder hurts so much that she can feel tears pricking at her eyes, making it so hard for her to keep her composure. Her panties get a little wetter every time she experiences a brief lapse in control, leaking just a little bit, but enough that, if anyone were taking advantage of her position to get a peak up her skirt, they would definitely be able to see that she was very close to losing control, that she was already leaking quite a bit.

At least, by holding her skirt out of the way, she prevents herself from getting it too wet, and that is definitely important, if she really is going to make it to the end. And she still refuses to accept any other alternative, telling herself that she _has_ to make it to the end, that she has come too far to _not_ make it to the end. Even if she does not know when that end is, she has to make it to the end, or else…

Or else, what? At this point, does it really matter if she doesn’t? Though she has held it for so long that it seems like the best option is to keep holding it, to make sure that she does not let all of her efforts go to waste, that might not end up mattering either way. After all, if things drag on for too much longer, she knows for a fact that she is not going to make it, and then her efforts are already for nothing.

There is a slight chance that she will make it, and make it out of this situation with her panties slightly less wet than they would be otherwise, but she is definitely going to have to change either way at this point. And the others are going to have to get cleaned up before they can go on their way, and this has already been such a long delay that she really wishes they could just get back on track, rather than standing around and waiting for her to be able to use the bathroom, if she can even hold it that long.

Maybe it is just her desperation talking, convincing her that this is the best course of action, but all it takes is another powerful leak before Professor Juniper decides that she is just going to give up as well. As much as she would have liked to avoid this, the sooner she pees, the sooner she will feel better, and the sooner they can all get cleaned up and get out of here.

With that, she drops her hands and lets her skirt fall, and relaxes her bursting bladder. She probably would not have made it even a few more minutes, so this really is for the best. With a sigh of relief, she releases the flood, not caring that her little students are watching her, because she is fairly certain that they, of all people, understand her situation perfectly. And she is just happy to be _empty_ , to let out what feels like gallons of stored liquid. It will probably be a while before her bladder stops aching, after forcing it to undergo so much.

It feels like forever before she is finally completely empty, a large puddle at her feet, and then she steels herself and turns back to face the others, forcing a smile so that they do not worry about her. They all have sympathetic expressions on their faces, each of them understanding exactly what she has gone through.

“Well, this certainly has been an eventful start to the journey, huh?” she asks, giving a slight laugh to try and lighten the mood. “Not exactly how I expected things, but I suppose it could be worse, too. Good thing we were all packed for this and have extra clothes, huh?”

“And we’re able to do our laundry in an Pokemon Center,” Cheren adds, wanting to show off his knowledge like usual. “After the pipes are fixed, of course.”

“I wish we could take a shower!” Bianca whines. “But I guess getting dried off will be fine for now.”

“As long as I can get out of these wet clothes,” Hilda agrees, and the four of them set off to get changed.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf


End file.
